mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hong Meiling/RicePigeon's fourth version
While she may resemble RicePigeon's third version of Meiling with ''Incident Zero mechanics at first glance, and is certainly capable of the same rushdown style gameplay, this incarnation of Meiling introduces a stance change mechanic, bringing a whole new second side to her that is more technical in nature. Being able to bring a harmonious balance between her Yin and Yang stances effectively is key to getting the most out of Meiling.'' ) |Image = File:RPMeiling4-port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Meiling is a five-button character using the buttons for her attacks, with used exclusively for her stance change mechanic, Balance of Qi. The function of differs depending on which "alignment" Meiling chooses at the beginning of the match; Type-A alignment allows to act as a Guilty Gear-styled Burst, which deals no damage but allows Meiling to gain 1000 Power on hit; Type-B alignment turns into either a launching Burst attack or an Alpha Counter if performed with , while the Type-C alignment turns into a Roman Cancel, allowing Meiling to prematurely cancel the animation of most of her attacks. Depending on the alignment that Meiling chooses at the beginning of the match, several alignment-specific mechanics become available to her that involve the use of her Spirit Meter; the method of filling up the Spirit Meter is dependent on which alignment Meiling chooses. When using Type-A, Meiling's Spirit Meter is filled slowly over time, as well as receiving damage. Meiling is able to perform a Bomb using , which consumes the entire Spirit Meter. Meiling can also access Spell Trance once she acquires 2000 Power, which allows her to use her Hypers for a fraction of their normal Power cost, but gradually drains her Power over time; if Meiling's Spirit Meter is full during this time, Meiling can also perform "Seven Star Strike of Opposite Extremes", but will consume her entire Spirit Meter and ends Spell Trance. If Type-B is selected, Meiling can perform a Just Defend by blocking an attack at a very frame specific moment; this will fill her Spirit Gauge by a small amount. Selecting Type-B will also change Meiling's grounded forward run into a dash; while this only travels a limited distance and cannot be extended or jumped out of, it grants Meiling with projectile invincibility during the forward movement, and allows her to gain a small amount of Spirit for each projectile "grazed" in this manner. While blocking, a Guard Cancel Counter can be performed at the cost of 25% of her Spirit Gauge. Meiling can also perform a Bomb with , but now has different properties; Bombs in this alignment will only use 50% of the Spirit Meter and will launch an opponent on hit; unlike the Type-A alignment, Bombs in Type-B can be cancelled into from any Normal attack. In this alignment, "Seven Star Strike of Opposite Extremes" can be performed with 1000 Power and at least 50% Spirit Meter, and will consume all available Spirit on use, but it's damage will be directly proportional to the amount consumed. Alternatively, Meiling can enter Spell Rage with at least 50% Spirit, which will increase all damage dealt by 15% for a limited time. If the Type-C alignment is chosen, the Spirit Meter increased whenever Meiling performs any type of forward movement or deals damage to the opponent, and can also perform up to two air dashes per jump instead of one. Meiling can prematurely cancel the animation of any non-throw attack and immediately return to an idle state at the cost of 50% of her Spirit Meter, allowing her to either extend combos or make normally unsafe moves unpunishable. With 1000 Power, Meiling can also activate Spell Overdrive, which grants her a time-limited buff that not only allows her to jump cancel many of her ground Normals, but also allows her to cancel her Normals into her Normals, at the expense of some damage. Meiling can also perform any of her Hypers besides "Seven Star Strike of Opposite Extremes" free of Power cost, but immediately causes the mode to end on use. Meiling is a stance change character, able to switch between two different stances with Balance of Qi at any time she is not in a hit state; each stance provides Meiling with a different sets of Normals, Specials, and Hypers, with her current stance indicated by both her idle animation and the rotation of the Yin-Yang behind her Spirit gauge, with white on top indicating her Yin stance, while black on top indicates her Yang stance. Meiling's Yin stance is focused more on a rushdown-type gameplay, whilst her Yang stance provides her with more technical tools to use, with many of her Normals in this stance being used for zoning and space control as opposed to her Yin Normals facilitating combos and knockdowns. An important thing to note is that while Meiling can cancel any of her Normals from one stance into a Special from the other stance, she cannot chain together Normals of different stances, as attempting to do so will cause her to take no action; however, with proper timing, Meiling can link these Normals together. Each of Meiling's Specials also reflect the difference in gameplay; Yin's Specials tend to move Meiling across the stage and/or providing her with some form of invincibility to assist her in rushing down an opponent, while Yang's Specials are also technical in nature, even going as far as to provide Meiling with actual projectile moves in the form of her + Normals, Water Tachi Fist, and Chi Sign "Earth Moving Star Pulse Bullet". Each stance as their own weaknesses: Yin's attacks tend to be faster, but often lack range or priority; Yang's attacks tend to be the opposite in providing range and priority, but are often either slow or unsafe on hit/block, the most notable of these being Meiling's standing and Normals, which have a very slow startup compared to their Yin counterparts, and her + Normal which, while very fast and having excellent vertical range, is very unsafe on hit unless used against an airborne opponent and lacks horizontal range, making it's use highly specialized. While Meiling does appear to have A.I.-related coding in the character's files, it is not used and instead uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Cannot be cancelled into from Normals Uses 100% Spirit Meter Gains 25% Spirit Meter on hit Gains 1000 Power on hit|}} |On hit: On block: Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Uses 500 Power|}} | Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 50% Spirit Meter|}} during blockstun| Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 25% Spirit Meter|}} | Only usable during Yin stance|}} | Only usable during Yang stance|}} | Only usable during Yin stance|}} | Startup time and distance vary with button pressed version: version: Only usable during Yang stance|}} | Only usable during Yin stance|}} | Only usable during Yang stance|}} 'Hypers' | Only usable during Yin stance Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Only usable during Yang stance Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Only usable during Yin stance Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Only usable during Yang stance Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Only usable if Type-A or Type-B Alignments are selected prior to match Type-A Alignment: Can only be used during Spell Trance, Uses 100% Spirit Meter, reduces Power to 0, ends Spell Trance on use Type-B Alignment: Requires 50% Spirit Meter, uses 1000 Power, consumes all available Spirit Meter on use, damage scales with amount of Spirit Meter consumed|}} 'Others' / just before blockstun|Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Negates damage taken Gains 30 Spirit|}} during attack animation|Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Returns Meiling to idle state Uses Spirit Meter|}} |Alternates between Yin and Yang stances|}} |Only usable if Type-A Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 2000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0 Reduces Power cost of Hypers to 250 Ends when Power reaches 0 or if "Seven Star Strike of Opposite Extremes" is used|}} |Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 50% Spirit Meter Consumes all available Spirit Meter on use Increases damage dealt by 20% Duration dependent on how much Spirit Meter is consumed|}} |Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power All Normals gain and all Hypers cost 0 Power for 8 seconds All Normals gain ability to cancel into Normals Reduces damage dealt by attacks by 15% Changes Spirit Meter cost of Dash Cancel to 33% Ends after 8 seconds or if any Hyper is used|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPMeiling4pal5.png|1,5 (Patchouli Knowledge colors) |File:RPMeiling4pal6.png|1,6 (Sakuya Izayoi's colors) |File:RPMeiling4pal7.png|1,7 (Yun's colors) |File:RPMeiling4pal8.png|1,8 (Yang's colors) |File:RPMeiling4pal9.png|1,9 (Chun-Li's colors) |File:RPMeiling4pal10.png|1,10 (Lie Meiling's colors) |File:RPMeiling4pal11.png|1,11 (Jam Kuradoberi's colors) |File:RPMeiling4pal12.png|1,12 |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character Specific' Videos Trivia *The majority of system mechanics available in the Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C alignments are borrowed from various other fighting games; **Type-A's Bomb mechanic and Spirit gauge heavily resemble the Gold Burst from the Guilty Gear series, while Spell Trance heavily resembles Shadow Frenzy from Persona 4: Arena. **Type-B's Spirit gauge and Last Word mechanics are heavily inspired by Street Fighter 4's Revenge Gauge. The ability to Just Defend and Guard Cancel are both taken from Garou: Mark of the Wolves and Street Fighter Alpha, respectively. Type-B's Bomb mechanic behaves similar to One More! Burst from Persona 4: Arena, while Spell Rage resembles a similar powerup found in the N-Groove of Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. The behavior of Type-B's grounded forward dash is inspired by the Graze mechanic found in the Touhou Project fighting game spinoffs, starting with Immaterial and Missing Power. **Type-C's Spirit Gauge and Dash Cancel both behave very similar to Guilty Gear's Tension Gauge and Roman Cancel mechanics, respectively, with the latter also taking inspiration from Street Fighter 4's Focus Attack Dash Cancel mechanic. Spell Overdrive borrows aspects from both Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo system and The King of Fighters 2002 Ultimate Match's MAX Mode mechanic. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Run Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2018 Category:Stance-change Characters }}